Gracie Rice
"I can't do it, I can't give her up" Katie to her parents about Gracie when she was born, the pregnancies Basic information '' Gracie is the daughter of powerless witch Katie Rice, and mortal rapist Jordan Quintion. She was a baby concived in the rape of a young teenager. '''Her birth' Gracie was born in the last chapter of every witch pregnancy. She was born on April 13th 2006 at a hospital in Miami around half past two in the afternoon. She was the first of the babies to be born.She greeted emotionally by her mother and maternal grandparents. Every witch student: Welcome to the Academy Returning to the Academy at the age of ten, Gracie Rice was a first year witch in training at the Academy. She had been required to attend the Academy since she didn't live with a full witch or wizard at home. Personality Gracie was a very sweet a loving girl, a friend to all. However there were many times where she didn't believe she was good enough and missed her mother greatly, making her sad and lonley. Her magic training and education '' After getting her powers as a baby, Gracie started her witch training and education at the Academy in September 2016 at age ten. In the first chapter of the second book she was given her Academy guardian, Luke, and teammate, Shawn. She always manged to pass every test and race. ''Events '' Gracie took part in the spy club until she was caught. In Chapter seven Gracie helped rescue Duggie and Andi from the dark river. It appeared as though Gracie had been affected by the full moon, though it had never actually been mentioned. In December Grace went home for Christmas, with her mother she attended Ursula's Christmas eve party. ''Gracie's bullying '' Throughout the book Gracie was being bullied by her roommate Morgan Royal. She refused to tell her friends about it not wanting them to get revenge. She eventually ended up telling Luke she wanted to go home because of the bullying, but he talked her out of it. She later realized she would have to stand up for herself if she wanted the bullying to stop permanently. '''Every witch student: Remember me' Returning to the series in the third book as a main character, Gracie was eleven- almost twelve years old. Being a witch in training '' In September 2017, chapter one of the third book, Gracie started her second year and magic training and education at the Academy. In September 2017, chapter one of the third book, Gracie started her second year and magic training and education at the Academy. In October, Gracie passed her first magic test by turning rain into snow. In Chapter six Gracie got first place in the first round of the first race, however lost the second round. ''Personal life In Chapter three Gracie attended Ursula's Christmas eve party with her mom. Then the next day, went all the way to New York, from Miami, with her mom to visit family. Relationships ''' '''Gracie and Luke In the second book, Gracie quickly became attached to her Academy guardian Luke Archer. It may be that Gracie sees him as a father figure or at least big brother as she doesn't have a father in her life. Luke was very fond of Gracie, which is why everyone was surprised when he hit her on Halloween. However it had only been because he had been turned dark by the holiday. They later patched things up quickly. Luke gave Gracie the confidence she needed to succeed, and was the one Gracie confined to about her bullying. Gracie and Shawn Shawn and Gracie are best friends and are always together. Gracie almost always went to Shawn when she was feeling hurt or scared, Shawn knew just how to comfort her. They bonded even more during their first year at the Academy when they both learned to much about their fathers and comforted each other. They have been said to hold hands, however they are nothing more than best friends. Gracie and Emily Emily and Gracie are good friends who share the same birthday. However they don't seem to be very close. Though it is clear they care about each other. Emily was upset when she found out Gracie was being bullied and stood up for her by intimidating Morgan into staying away. Gracie and Ethan Ethan and Gracie are not the closest in the group but are close. One during their first year at the Academy Gracie turned to Ethan when she was missing her mother. It seemed as though Ethan did a good job comforting her. Gracie and Jessie Jessie and Gracie were not two of the closest in the group, in-fact these two had the least amount in common. However they were really great friends. Jessie was the one to learn from Sienna that Gracie may be being bullied and hated knowing such a sweet little girl could be going through that. She told Gracie she would defend her if anyone ever tried to bully her, and Gracie replied that she knew that. However Gracie also denied the bullying not wanting Jessie to get revenge on Morgan. 'Gracie and Morgan ' Throughout most of their first year at the Academy, Morgan was bullying Gracie. Morgan was making Gracie feel like she wasn't good enough. Gracie was deeply affected by the bullying and at one point even asked to go home, but was talked out of it by Luke. Gracie eventually realized she needed to stand up for herself if she wanted to bullying to stop. It isn't known if Gracie stood up to Morgan, however towards the end of the book Morgan didn't seem to be bothering her anymore.